Found but still Lost Rewrite
by Evilkat23
Summary: same thing as Found but still Lost just a few changes here and there okay  okay! rated for cursing a little cursing
1. a village frozen in snow

_The year is now 2011 it's been over a thousand years, Dragons are extinct at least that's what they thought…._

Scientists John and Marie, Sailed across the open water with their team Alpha and Beta.

"So what the statistics on this place?" John asked leaning on the edge of the ship. "It's an old island that the Viking used to live on at least that's what I was told…" Marie answered in a grumpy bossy voice John rolled his eyes "Lighten up Marie! I mean look the big blue beautiful sky up above, the sparkling blue sea below and we're out of the lab!" John let out a haughty laugh. Marie on the other hand found nothing funny about this.

***wham***

Marie hit John on the head with her clipboard "ow! Seriously what is your problem?"

"You! And your carefree attitude! Honestly! We are on an exploration! Not a vacation now get your head out of the clouds and look for land or something!" Marie yelled storming off. John shook his head "women! Jeez" John mumbled under his breath rubbing his now sore head.

Just then Ben the handyman of the group came up and laughed "shut up Ben!" John growled.

**xxxXXXoo00xxXXX**

(3 hours later)

"Look Marie! That must be it!" John yelled leaning on the edge of the ship to get a better look "yeah, that's it…..I suggest you put your jacket on because look at the sky up a head…..I predict snow" Marie said while putting her jacket on. "Also another thing I heard about the island is that all the Vikings froze to death on this island….so a jacket wouldn't hurt" Marie finished with a smile; John quickly put his jacket on after that.

It took ten minutes for everyone to get off the massive ship. Marie and John stood in front of their teams Marie was first to speak "Ok because of the budget you all know that we couldn't afford more people so Team Beta you are the largest team out there, half of you will search West while the other search South, got it?" Marie spilt the team and half and sent them off but before they all left John spoke "remember anything you find you bring to us!"

"ok team Alpha your group is smaller than Beta but never the less you too will be spilt as well…..half will go East while the other half is with John and me….any questions?" no one asked questions. Marie spilt the team in half and one half went east while the other half stayed with John and Marie.

"soooooo…Marie were should we look first? Maybe their dining hall or that house-

Marie cut John off "you follow me got that?" Marie yelled her finger poking the tip of his nose. John put his hands up in defense "okay, okay just calm down….." Marie turned her heel and stormed in front of John. John started to mimic Marie behind her back and Rolled his eyes, Marie stopped and addressed the team "all of you, go investigate that house on the hill me, John and Ben will check the dining hall" The team left without a word.

John, Marie and Ben walked up to the gigantic building, John started to push and pull the door but it wasn't opening "it's locked!" John whined. Ben rolled his eyes and pushed John out of the way. Ben leaned in and looked at the cracks in the door and nodded "locked? No frozen solid? Yes" Ben replied letting out a sigh "I'm gonna need a blow torch to open this door…I'll be right back" Ben turned his heel and left toward the ship.

John let out a huff "I wonder what's in that dining hall, Don't you Marie?" Marie snorted "probably old bones of the dead or animals" Marie answered in a plain voice. John let out another huff "jeez Marie calm down! Honestly you almost knocked me over with all your excitement!" John yelled sarcastically. Marie glared at him. "Do we need a repeat of this morning?" she yelled John rolled his eyes "noooooo mother" John said in a high pitched little kid voice.

Marie almost wacked him again with her clip board, but Ben came back at that very moment with a blow torch in hand and laughed "are you two playing nice?" he asked giving them a smile "just open the damn thing!" Marie yelled stomping her left foot down. "Ok, ok, just calm down" Ben walked up to the door and took the blow torch and started it up. Ben started with the upper part of the door and ran the fire across the ice twenty times. Then he went to the bottom part and did the same thing twenty times across. Finally he got to the middle he only had to that part ten times before the left side of the door literally fell off.

John poked his head through the door and whistled "dark" he commented. Marie smirked behind Johns back "that's why you go first"

"Wha-ahh!"

Marie pushed John in the dark room, Ben started to snicker. "I HATE YOU!" John yelled Marie laughed "that's for being annoying!" Marie yelled, Ben continued to snicker.

John took a mini flashlight out of his pocket and turned it on. He started to look around.

"Oh….my….God!" John yelled Marie's eyes widen "what! What did you find?" Marie yelled.

"It's….it's…..FISHBONE!" John threw the fishbone at Marie it hit her square in the chest. Marie let out a small scream, Ben's snickers turned into full blown laughs. Marie glared at Ben. John let out a laugh as well and backed up his back it something.

Something hard

Hard and cold

He turned around and pointed the flash light at the object his eyes widen; he let out a scream and ran out.

Marie rolled her eyes "if you think I'm falling for that again-oof!" John grabbed Marie in midsentence and started to shake her "I knew it! They do exist! They do!" Ben stopped laughing and Marie looked at John with fear in her eyes. "What exist? John?" Ben asked. John started to breathe really heavy from all the excitement. John could only mutter one word.

"Dragons…."

**yes i changed the year because it is 2011 and i wanted to add some stuff in this story from this year and i can't do that in 2010 XD**


	2. waking in a strange place

**(3 months later)**

A man with dark brown hair and serious brown eyes looked at Toothless and smiled an insane smile. "Incredible! Unbelievable! Wait till the public hears about this! We'll be rich and if we catch any luck we might just be able to breed the beast!" The man then turned to Jonathan and Marie. "Both of you will be getting a raise….but first….John, Marie? How did you bring the dragon to life again?"

John looked a Marie and gestured her to go first. She stepped forward and started to speak. "It really can't be explained Mr. Marr…."

"what about the body that was with the dragon….the boy with brown hair?"

John then stepped forward and spoke. "Getting ready for an autopsy like the rest of the Vikings all we need is your approval-

"Not him"

John and Marie looked at each other then at James. "Sir?" John asked. "You can do an autopsy on all the other Vikings just not him"

Marie opened her mouth but John cut her off. She wasn't too happy with that.

"Sir does this have anything to do with the fact that he looks like my little brother?"

Marie almost hit john but stopped when James spoke. "John your brother looks like the Viking not the other way around and…I want to talk to the boy"

John chuckled "you're crazy you know that James…."

"John! You will not talk to James like that!" Marie snapped. John shook his head "I will! what you're saying James is im-

"It isn't impossible! You brought the dragon back!"

"But this is a HUMAN! James you must understand! Even if I could bring him back he would most likely be a vegetable!"

Marie gave john a death glare basically telling him to shut up. "The ice? Didn't save his body from decomposing?" John just opened his mouth then shook his head not even bothering to answer. "Yes sir it did" Marie said. "It doesn't matter! !"

John looked at James while catching his breath. "-yes Marie hurry….hmmm where you talking Jonathan?" John tensed up his arm and let out a bunch of deep breaths. "I'm going outside before I kill someone!" John walked to the door opened it and slammed it shut.

Marie smiled "sometimes I have to wonder if he's the younger brother by the way he acts"

"The Viking isn't the only one I want to talk to"

"Sir?"

James just turned around and left without answering Marie. Marie looked at the dragon and smiled "you'll be with your rider soon enough" Marie turned around and left the room.

**Toothless P.O.V**

'_Hiccup….hungry…..fish!' _

I let out a yawn and stretched out my body. My tail then hit something cold and hard. '_Ice?' _ I turned around but nothing was there I sniffed but didn't smell anything. I walked farther then my nose hit something! I jumped back and my tail hit something again! What was this a trap? Trap?...HICCUP! I looked all around I didn't see him. I started to panic. I let out a loud screech telling him I was here he was most likely looking for me.

I waited for a few minutes but Hiccup never showed up. '_Okay that's it' _I got up and ran forgetting all about the invisible force field. My head was first to receive contact for a second I thought it was going to push me back instead it just broke of course it made a loud noise. But I was free. Which was a lot easier than I thought. Of course I spoke or thought to soon….

A louder noise sounded above me. I started to freak it was hurting my ears. I ran as fast as I could. I just wanted to get out of here. As I ran people started running a lot of them where wearing white coats and their hands where as white as snow it was weird. They where weird. I soon began to realize they had me surrounded. I began to hiss at them all. As a response they put their hands up. I just blinked why didn't they hit the ground? I quickly put that out of mind as people dressed in even stranger outfits! They where a bluish color and they had these weird helmets on as well. They then pulled out some strange weapon. Suddenly a man stepped in front of the men and yelled at them. I growled at him.

He turned around and smiled a creepy smile. "Dragon….."

'_human'_

I growled at him he just smirked. "such a beautiful beast…."

Okay I'm scared now….what happened to being 'Devil'?

He stared at me for a long time, I started to slink back something's telling me he wasn't a nice guy….

"I didn't expect you to wake so soon…..or get pass the glass but I know you will listen to me for I have something that might be of…..importance…to you" his voice had a cold hint in it like he knew I was looking for something…or someone!

'_Hiccup! Where is he you human!'_

I tried yelling but it only came out in a threatening growl. He just gave me a cruel smile. "I see I got your attention now" I was prepared to rip this guy into pieces. "I am your rider now! I hope you know that" that was my breaking point. I one powerful moment I jumped and landed on top of him. People started to scream and scatter away from me. I looked into his eyes. His didn't show fear, his shown arrogance and anger. I wanted to rip his head off right then and there. I held back, I don't know why but I did. **"You aren't fit to be my rider only one will be my rider and you are not him! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU PILE OF FILTH!"** it came out as a loud screech. Several humans had their hands on their ears to block it out. I extended my wings and ran straight for the window ahead of us. It was a really tight fit. It's amazing I made it though.

I tried my best to controller my flight but I was no good without Hiccup. I landed about ten feet away from the building. I gave the building one look and moaned. _'Hiccup I'll come back I promise'_

I started running off into the night. Growling nobody messes with my rider! Nobody!

**Alright! Chapter two and chapter one up in the same day XD yes I did nothing to chapter one because I already edited that one so yeah! I hope you will like this story again!**


	3. I will find him

I looked around, I didn't like this place but I had no choice. This place was what looked like a burned down hut. Its walls where pitch black as well as the roof. It wasn't easy getting in but I managed though the entrance…had to break the door down but this place could easy hide me and the humans here are different than the ones in Berk.

They dress differently, I saw girls wearing things that stopped way to short and some males as well. I kept an eye out for Hiccup but so far no such luck. The humans no longer ride on dragons instead they ride in….something. Some new monster with glowing yellow eyes and on the rare occasion blue eyes. Breathing in I let out a puff of smoke. '_Hiccup…I will find you'_ I vowed to myself. I then shut my eyes.

**Xxx0000ooooxxxx000 (in third person)**

"I don't understand! The dragon is without a rider how it could reject me!" James growled kicking the trash can. John lightly cringed then stepped up. (Much to Marie's annoyance) "Maybe the dragon only has one ride…or the dragon choices his rider" he said and James glared at him.

"That boy! I want you to wake him! Bring him back to life!"

"James I explained this to you! We cannot!"

There was a silence as the two glared at each other. Marie growled and went to hit John but he quickly caught her wrist "That's enough! James! If you continue with this then I'm done…" he warned still grasping Marie's wrist. James stood there thinking. "You brought the dragon back…."

John narrowed his eyes then let go of Marie. "I explained this once already...That human has been dead for centuries, yes so was the dragon and yes the ice stopped the body from decomposing but I doubt the ice stopped the brain cells from dying off" nobody said anything for a few seconds then James smirked. "Brain transplant…"

"Amnesia. "

The smirk left James's face. He then narrowed his eyes "Then leave…the door is over there…we don't need you" he said in a threatening tone. John held his head high "Fine. Let me get my things and I'm gone." He then walked away. Going to his desk he started to grab his stuff out of it. People stared at him as he did so. "Somebody get me a box!" he growled and a bunch of people shuffled around frantically looking for a box.

"JOHNATHAN NEWLANDS!" Marie yelled slamming the door open. The people who were looking for a box now ran out of the building knowing hell was going to break lose. "WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU WANT BITCH FROM HELL!?" he screamed on the top of his lungs. The one unfortunate soul that chose to stay quickly hid under a desk. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU STUPID BASTARD!"

Marie then grabbed a picture on his desk and threw it. He ducked and it hit the wall. "ohhhh Ivan" he whined looking at the shattered picture. "How dare you! Just who do you think you are!?" she hissed and John growled. "That boy-

"Is our property!"

"Excuse me!? That boy is human!"

"You know what I know why you're acting like this! It's because he looks like your drug addict, stupid, younger brother!"

Without thinking John raised his hand and struck Marie across the face. "Nobody…and I mean NOBODY talks about Ivan that way!" he growled. Marie lightly touched her stinging cheek. She then narrowed her eyes. "I see you take after your father" she said venomously. John just grabbed as much stuff as his arms could hold. James came through the door and John narrowed his eyes "I. quit." He growled walking away.

As he walked into his car he opened the back door and without thinking he threw it all. He then slammed the door shut. Getting into the driver's seat he started the car. "John! John!" growling he watched as James ran up to his window. Rolling it down he glared at his former boss. "You'll get a raise if you stay!" he said frantically. John looked at him. "I also want more time to see my family…and a vacation…to Japan"

James stopped and thought for a moment. "I'll give you the vacation. Your family doesn't need to see you that often do they?"

"…Deal" they shook hands and James sighed "Now get your stuff out of the back of your car"

**Xxxoooo00000ooooxxxx**

Toothless sighed and looked out of the window. The sun was just starting to rise. Getting up he whipped his tail around causing ash and soot to rise from the burnt ground. Toothless sneezed then walked away. Walking over to the window he sighed again and laid his head down. '_Hiccup…' _ He thought sadly. He then started to claw at the ground.

Shutting his eyes he growled. '_I WILL find you'_

**Xxxxooo00000xxxooooxxxx**

"Ivan, honey time to get up" letting out a groan he sat up. He felt the back of his head then groaned again. It didn't take a light or a mirror to know when your hair is sticking up on all ends. He reached up and turned on the light. Rubbing his green eyes he slowly rolled out of bed…literally.

Landing on the floor tangled in the sheets happened more times than he like to admit. "Ivan…really Honey can't you make it one day without landing on the floor?" she asked shaking her head. The curls at the end of her long brown hair followed her head movement. Ivan just chuckled a little and started to get out of his sheets "Hey, you know me" he said once out. He had his kingdom hearts bottoms on and no shirt.

Mrs. Newlands chuckled with him. "Hurry and get dressed, breakfast if almost ready" she said walking out of the room. Smiling he walked over to his dresser and grabbed a shirt. Looking at it he smiled. It was one of his favorite shirts. It was black with splashes of random neon colors. Taking his pants off, he grabbed a pair of blue jeans. He then grabbed his black converse and finished getting dressed. Yawning he walked over to his nightstand and sighed.

Opening the drawer he grabbed a plastic baggie and looked at the continents inside. "I'm sorry mom" he whispered putting the bag in his backpack. "Ivan?"

"Coming!"

**o.0 whoa…this is totally different than the original story…anyway..I'M BACK BABY! BE NICE AND REVIEW!**


	4. Stange green eyes

**Dear shopthendrop I thought I tell you this ok the other teens are not in this story. If you read the other story then you'd understand that they are not supposed to be in it. Another thing they are interested in Hiccup because he was with Toothless and Toothless is the last dragon. Also if you read the original then you know that this story is mainly about Hiccup, Ivan, and Toothless. If you don't like this then well you have a back button for a reason and I'm sorry but I cannot make everyone happy and this is my story.**

**Ok now for the other readers please review they make me a very happy Fangirl . I know you're out there so don't ignore me!**

Ivan sighed as left his room. Going over to the fridge he grabbed the milk. His mother then patted him on the back "You're uncle will be here in a few minutes so be quick with your breakfast" she said and Ivan nodded and quickly filled his bowl. Sitting down at the table he started to eat.

Just as he got the first bite the door opened and he groaned "do you have a radar in your head knowing I just sat down to eat?" he asked with a mouth full of food. "One sallow before talking, two you still have ten minutes before I have to go to work… hurry"

His uncle was a tall man around 6'2, he had a very slim build and to add more he had bright red hair that curled. He was also one of Ivan's favorite teachers. "So what are we doing today Mr. Fish?" Ivan asked with a smirk. His smirk was met with a slap upside the head. "What did I tell you about calling me Mr. Fish smartass…" he growled. Ivan just laughed loudly and took another bite of cereal. "Fine, What are we doing today Mr. Haddock?" he asked innocently.

"Ok now what did I tell you about calling me Mr. Haddock when we're in your house?"

"His house?" his mother asked sitting down with a cup of coffee. "Ok Uncle Alan, what are we doing in class today?" his uncle then smirked "Now what did I tell you about asking 'what are we doing today?'" Ivan just glared at him as he laughed. "Ok…I today we're going to talk about the Vikings"

"Uncle Alan…we've been on the Vikings for a month…yeah they we're fascinating and all but should we move on now?"

Alan just sighed "you know we-

"-Have Viking blood in us…yes, you told me that every time I say we should move on" There was a silence as his uncle stared at him "Eat your damn cereal" Ivan rolled his eyes and continued to eat. "So Irene when is Jonathan coming home?"

"Oh, I don't know…sometime this month I hope"

"What about dad?" Ivan asked, there was a silence as Irene bit her lip. "Hey Ivan did I ever tell you that there was over a hundred species of dragons!" Alan butted in. Irene just sighed. "Dragons? Are you high?"

"Are you?"

There was another silence then Ivan just put his spoon in his bowl. "I'm done…Let me go and get my bag" he said getting up from the table. Once Ivan walked into his room Irene just sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Why don't you just tell Ivan you kicked him out!?" Alan hissed and Irene just shook her head "I can't" she whispered back. Alan opened his mouth to say something but Ivan came back "I'm ready" he said.

Alan nodded "Then let's be on our way…talk to you later Irene"

"By mom!"

**XXX0000OOOOOXXXXOOOOxxxx**

Toothless let out a heavy sigh. This hut was getting depressing with each day. "EEEY SEXY LADY!" Toothless lifted his head and walked over to the window and looked out it. He couldn't see any humans but he could smell them. "Why you listen to that song is beyond me Ivan…do you even know what that guy is saying?" Another human said.

Toothless perked his ears up. "At some parts" there was a silence then they passed the window. Toothless let out a happy shriek it was Hiccup. '_HICCUP!'_ He screeched. He then noticed another human with him. They stopped at his screeching. "Whoa…what was that?"

"Sounded like someone stepped on a cat" Hiccup said crossing his arms. Toothless blinked, he then realized that Hiccup was probably saying that so the human would look for him. '_Of course he would do that'_ Toothless thought. "Oh well, Come on before we're late" the other human said. "Hey, whatever happened to that house?" Hiccup asked pointing at the hut and the man sighed "walk and talk, Walk and talk" The man said pushing Hiccup away. Toothless growled. Swiftly he silently walked out of the hut and followed the two.

As he followed he noticed Hiccups clothes where different. Instead of the green leggings and shirt. His shirt was black with very bright and very weird colors on it. His leggings where a dark blue color. Toothless then froze. His leg…it was back…that wasn't right. As they walked Toothless noticed that they were heading towards a bunch of humans. Growling he slunk back into the shadows and watched his rider walk into the group. '_Ok…I see I'll wait Hiccup'_

**Xxxooooxxxx0000xxxx**

Ivan looked over his shoulder for the hundredth time. Shuddering he walked along the school halls '_What the hell is following me?'_ he thought with a growl. Not paying attention he ran into something "Well, Well if it isn't Newlands" Ivan rolled his eyes. "Gary" he spat out. Gary was average height and weight. His hair was somewhere between dark brown and light black. Ivan looked at the ground and lightly tabbed his foot on the ground.

"do you have my-

Before he could finish Ivan through him the baggie. "Here" Ivan said zipping his bag back up. He started to walk away but Gary grabbed his arm. "Whoa, Trying to leave? First of all where the hell is my money?"

Ivan just clenched his fist "I told you yesterday…I'm done selling" he growled. Gary the let go of his arm and grabbed Ivan's collar. "Done? No" he then shoved the baggie back into Ivan's hands "you owe me! And you damn well know that!" he hissed. Ivan narrowed his eyes and then threw the baggie down then started to stomp on it. "Dude! Stop!" Gary pushed him down. Once on the ground he glared at Gary. "I'm done!"

Getting up he repositioned his backpack strap and then stormed to his next class. "You're going to regret that!" Gary yelled and Ivan not turning back rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah…whatever"

**Ivan's P.O.V**

Once in my first class of the day (which was boring science) I instantly noticed my one friend. I call him 'jumper' because he's startles easily but his real name is Ben. Ben is shorter than me, skinny, and very, very pale and to add more his hair is pitch black. I told him that he she be Snow White in the upcoming play. He then replied only if I played the prince. Needless to say that shut me up and if you hadn't guessed yet he prefers men over women. (**shut-up my story don't like there's the back button**)

Smirking I slowly tiptoed behind him. "Don't even think about it Ivan" he muttered and I groaned "aw…how'd you know?" Ben turned around and placed a hand on his nonexistent hip "Really? You do this every day" he said with a hint of happiness in his voice. "Eh…" I said with a shrug. "So Jumpy how's Twigleg?" I asked as I sat at my desk.

Twigleg was Ben's little dog that he found. The poor thing was starving when he found him. It was nothing but skin and bone. When Ben found him he kept him a secret in the forest. Every now and again I would follow him to see the dog but Twigleg was Ben's dog not mine.

Ben just looked down "He's doing fine, gaining weight being a good dog" he replied with a smile. I sighed and lightly looked out of the window. What I saw made me jump. A pair of bright yellow/ green eyes staring at me. I opened my mouth to say something to Ben but I couldn't take my eyes off the other eyes staring at me.

'_Toothless….'_ I small part of my mind whispered and I shook my head. Shutting my eyes tight I slowly opened them and looked out the window again. The eyes were gone. Blinking I shrugged '_I must be seeing things'_ I thought shaking my head. "Whatcha lookin' at?" Ben asked looking out the window with me. "Nothin' really, just thought I saw something" I said and he shrugged with me. The bell then rang and class began.


	5. suspended again

There was a silence as James paced around. John and Marie where on separate sides of the room both dirty, with knotted hair and a guard by both of them holding their arms. "Why?...WHY!" James screamed loudly both looked down guiltily. John used his free hand to rub the back of his head. "We need to bring that boy back to life! And what do you two decide to do? You two decide that it's best to start ripping each other's hair out!"

Marie took a deep breath "For you information that moron over there started it-

"Marie! Shut up! Now!" James yelled so loudly that John jumped a little. There was a silence as James started to pace again. "Idiots!...I guess I'm going to have to treat you two like freaking children!" James started to take deep breaths "Ok I guess you could say I'm grounding you two…until that kid is walking and breathing you are not allowed to leave this building!" John opened his mouth but James cut him off. "Yes John that means you cannot see your brother or mother!" John looked like he was about to protest but he just shut his mouth.

"Sir, you're being a little unfair" Marie protested which surprised John. "No! That boy needs to be breathing! Nobody leaves till he is! AM I CLEAR!?" Both John and Marie nodded then James sighed. "Good now both of you come here…." He said stretching his arms out. John and Marie started to walk towards him both guards followed but James stopped them "No, just John and Marie" the guards let go of them and backed up a little.

John was first to James and James wrapped one of his arms around his shoulder and as Marie walked he did the same thing to her until they were in an awkward three-way hug. "Now, I want you two to start behaving because if you don't then I'll start making you work overtime with no pay…and no one wants that…so both of you hit the showers you have a half n' hour…go" he pushed them forward. They wasted no time walking out of room. The guards then looked at James "You two are dismissed" he said with a wave of his hand.

Sitting down at his desk he propped his feet up and started to type on his computer until a picture popped up. "Ivan Newlands….why do you look so much like him…."

**XXX0000OOOOXXXXXoooooo (Ivan's P.O.V)**

Ivan sighed as he looked at his watch "C'mon Jumpy we're going to be late!" he called at Ben who seemed to be in the rest room. Ivan leaned against the wall on the outside. "Oh shut-up Ivan! We're going to be fine!" Ben said coming out of the restroom. "Let's go" Ivan said grabbing Ben's arm. "Whoa! What's the hurry" Ben said with a laugh and Ivan just shook his head "I just don't feel safe" he muttered. Ben blinked "Ivan you're in school one of the safest places in the world!"

"Yeah, safe…Shootouts, fights, gang fights, Knifes, bombs….I feel so damn safe" he said looking around. Ben just shook his head as Ivan dragged him to the next class.

The moment they stepped in the classroom the late bell rung and Ivan just sighed "see we made it on time" Ben said sitting down and Ivan rolled his eyes "Hardly" he muttered. Taking his seat next to Ben they both just smiled but the smiles left once Isaac Pinup (a bully that Ivan had saved Ben from) entered the room. Isaac was a big guy both in height and weight he had one eye bigger than the other and a stubby nose. Ivan remembered Mr. Haddock saying that Isaac had Viking blood in him as well.

"Well, well…you two lovebirds pick out a house yet?" he asked placing one hand on Ben's shoulder and another hand on Ivan's. He then pushed causing Ivan and Ben to get a little too close for comfort (On Ivan's side he didn't know how Ben was feeling about this).

"Ok class sit down…That means you Isaac!" The math teacher snapped. Isaac let go of them and Ivan lightly brushed his shoulder off. Both Ivan and Ben glared at him as he sat down "I hate him" Ben muttered and Ivan nodded "Same". Slouching in his seat Ivan stretched his arms up and took out his math book.

'_As much as I hate Isaac I think I hate math even more'_

**XXXXXOOOOOxxxxxooooo0000 (Toothless)**

Toothless growled that was the second time that Hiccup had ignored him. Toothless couldn't tell if it was because Hiccup was protecting him or really just ignoring him. Hiccup would never ignore him would he?

Toothless had walked around the strange hut at least a hundred times and Hiccup never came out to greet him. Toothless just wanted to screech as loud as he could but that would get these weird human's attention. Growling again Toothless sensed more humans coming growling he hid in the shadows. A bunch of humans came outside they were wearing these weird shorts and shirts and they started to jog around.

He growled again and slunk even deeper into the shadows. "NEWLANDS! GREENBLOOM! MOVE IT!" a man yelled loudly Toothless guessed he was the leader. Toothless watched as a very pale boy with black hair came running out but he wasn't alone. Toothless's eyes widen as Hiccup emerged from the building he seemed to be running with the very pale boy. Slowly Toothless left the shadows. Hiccup must of noticed because he stopped running and stood there staring at Toothless his mouth open. Toothless looked at Hiccup and noticed that his leg was back. '_That can't be right! His leg can't grow back!' _His mind screamed.

The pale boy stopped and jogged back to Hiccup and looked with Hiccup. "What are you looking at?" The pale boy asked and Hiccup looked at him "I thought I saw…" he then shook his head "NEWLANDS! GREENBLOOM! DID I SAY STOP?!" The leader screamed and the two went back to running. Toothless stayed in the shadows and slowly began to follow. As they ran the boy that looked like snotlout ran up to them and pushed the pale one onto Hiccup. The two tumbled to the ground once the tumbling stopped Hiccup was on top of the pale one.

Snoutlout laughed loudly and took out this weird thing and did something. Hiccup shot up and started yelling thanks to his hearing Toothless heard everything.

"God damnit! I've had enough of this Isaac you're going to leave me and Ben alone!" ah so the pale one was named Ben! But what does that mean? And why did Hiccup call Snoutlout Isaac?

'Isaac' pushed Hiccup and he fell to the ground. '_You are so dead! I will kill you myself!'_ Toothless started to growl. Hiccup got up and Ben grabbed his arm "No! you'll get suspended again! You might even get sent to ALC!" Ben yelled and Hiccup snatched his arm out of his grip and pushed Snoutlout back. '_Whoa, Hiccup sure is acting different today…'_

There was a silence then Snoutlout jumped up and tackled Hiccup to the ground. The other children started to coward around them and chant "Fight! Fight!"

"Get him Newlands!"

"Isaac will break his back!"

Snoutlout started to punch Hiccup and Toothless growled and started to his. To his surprise Hiccup managed to kick Snoutlout off him and flipped the positions around so he was on top and he started to punch him. The leader pushed the children away "That's enough!" he screamed grabbed Hiccup and pulled him away. He then pushed Hiccup, Ben who was right there grabbed Hiccup before he fell. "Easy, Easy Breath" Ben said as Hiccup stood up straight and rubbed his now bleeding nose.

"Look, it takes his boyfriend to calm him down!" Snoutlout said with a sneer. Hiccup went to attack again but Ben grabbed him "No! No!" he said holding on tighter to Hiccup. The leader then yelled loudly "NEWLANDS! GO TO THE OFFICE!"

"What?! What about Isaac!"

"GO!"

There was a silence then he sighed "Come on I'll take you" Ben said in a comforting tone. The two then walked away and slowly the other people went back to jogging.

Slowly Toothless followed until him and Ben walked into the building.

**Ivan p.o.v**

Ivan kicked his locker shut and slid to the floor. Ben sighed "I told you-

"Shut…up…."

Ben sighed and slid next to him "What now?" he asked and Ivan just shook his head "I'm suspended again…This sucks…."

"Yeah, you know coach play's faves"

"Of course I know! Otherwise I wouldn't be here…or Isaac would be suspended along with me"

Ben lightly placed a hand of Ivan's shoulder "How long this time?" Ben asked and Ivan looked at the ceiling "three days" he whispered. "Ivan, I told you time and time again…control your-

"Temper I know, I know"

Ben just outstretched his hand "C'mon I'll walk you to the entrance" he offered with a smile. Grabbing his hand he got off the floor and then let go of Ben's hand. "After you" he said gesturing to the front door. It didn't take long for them to reach the door once there Ivan sighed "See you in three days…that is if my mother doesn't kill me" Ben smiled and patted his back "You'll be fine…Good luck" smiling he waved then left the building. Walking down the street Ivan felt like something was watching him. '_jeez it's daytime and I feel like I'm being stalked'_ rubbing his shoulders he kept walking. The street he walked down was empty. He then heard a loud crash and quickly he jumped back almost falling into a nearby ditch.

He saw a lid of a metal trash can roll over to him. He stopped it with his foot and grabbed it. Looking around he saw an alley. He then looked at the trash can lid "Where did you come….from….." he saw something on the reflection of the lid. It was big and black…with…giant cat like yellow eyes. Slowly he looked up from the lid. What he saw wasn't natural not by all means. Opening his mouth he dropped the can lid.

He tried to say something but nothing would come out of his mouth. The thing took a step closer and Ivan and Ivan finally got a word out "…Holy…" he then felt the world spin. The last thing he heard was a loud unnatural screech.

**Please review…and Hiccup will wake up in the next chapter! Yay!**


	6. Waking up on both sides

Toothless had managed to drag Hiccup into the burned out hut. Hiccup was now fast asleep next to his warm stomach. Toothless put his black wind over Hiccup's body like a blanket keeping him warm. Toothless noticed that Hiccup's leg was not the only thing different but his hair was longer and even a little darker. Taking a deep breath Toothless laid his head down. The little things didn't matter, what did matter was that Hiccup was back with him and safe.

"Mmm" blinking Toothless lifted his head and looked at Hiccup. "Ben…whhaaaa…." Hiccup opened his eyes. Moving his wing he watched as Hiccup started to look around. The movement of his wing caused Hiccup to look at him. Toothless smiled and Hiccup's eyes widened. He opened his mouth and let out a scream. Hiccup backed up and fell back down. '_Are you ok?!'_ Toothless thought standing up. Hiccup backed up and huddled against the nearest blackened wall. "Away! Away!" he started yelling causing Toothless to stop. Hiccup stood up and did something weird with his fingers. He placed one over the other making some sort of sign.

"Oh god…I'm not religious but I'll start…The power of Christ compels you!" he yelled out and I just looked at him. '_I think you hit your head too hard Hiccup' _Toothless thought tilting his head. "Oh sweet loving Jesus! Save me now!" Hiccup yelled out leaning even closer to the wall. Gently Toothless lightly touched Hiccup's hand with his snout. Hiccup let out a squeak and tensed up.

Letting out a purr Toothless rubbed against Hiccup's hand hoping it'll snap him out of whatever was going on in his head. Hiccup blinked and Toothless noticed his breathing slow down. "H-Hi" he whispered Toothless purred '_He's back'_ he thought with a purr. Gently he moved his head down to look at his foot. Letting out a sigh he looked back at Hiccup hoping he would explain. "Y-Yes that is my foot…" using his tail Toothless moved Hiccup away from the wall.

**XXXOOOOOXXXXXX0OOOOooooxxxxx (Ivan's p.o.v)**

What is this thing? Why is it looking at my foot? I thought as I looked at this thing. Gently I rubbed its scaly black head. It purred and I shut my eyes something felt strange I couldn't describe it…It felt like Déjà vu. Blinking I let out a breath, "Who…or what are you?" I asked it something in my mind snapped back to what my uncle had told me earlier '_Ivan did I ever tell you that there was over a hundred species of dragons!'_ I blinked again as my uncle's voice drifted though his head. "No…No!" I yelled out scaring the thing. "No! Dragons are a myth! YOU are a myth!" I screamed.

It looked at me like a lost puppy. I grabbed my head and slid down the blackened wall, at this point I started to shake my head and shut my eyes. "I'm dreaming… I have to be dreaming" I whispered. I began to his my head on the wall. The thing started to growl and whimper at me. I looked at it and it looked at me with those weird cats like eyes. I don't know why…but I felt like hugging it and crying. The thing just let out a low whine and rubbed against my hand. "Dragon…" I muttered and it lightly tilted it's head looking at me.

I got up from the wall I rubbed the blackened soot out of my hair and sighed. The dragon let out a sigh of its own and I felt something run down my cheek. Moving my hand up I wiped whatever it was away and looked at my finger "I'm crying…why I am crying?" I asked myself looking at the tear. My vision began to blur and I brought my arm up to my eyes and started to wipe away the tears. A shaky breath escaped my mouth and the pitch black dragon let out a noise of concern. The more I wiped the more they came back.

I kept wiping but it was useless. '_Take care of him….'_ A voice in my mind said then the tears stopped. I blinked away the last bit and looked at the dragon. I got up from the ground the dragon smiled, it freaked me out I'll tell you that. It then did the strangest thing I ever seen it lifted its lips to reveal pink, toothless gums. "Huh…no teeth…that's-GAH!" I jumped back to the wall and clutched my chest as it brought its razor sharp teeth. "Holy mother of god!" I screamed and the dragon tilted its head again. Letting out a shaky breath I shut my eyes and calmed myself again.

"I'm just learning all kinds of stuff today" I muttered and the dragon rubbed against my hand again. "Heh, mom won't even let me get a dog! What makes you think she'll allow you?" I asked the dragon and he gave me a confused look. I chuckled to myself and lightly ran it down the black dragon's snout. I then sat down so my back was against the black wall. I crossed my legs and watched as the dragon laid down with me. With a yawn I slowly laid down and fell into a deep sleep.

**XXX0000OOOOXXXX000**

Hiccup sat up taking a very deep breath. Placing his hand on his chest he started gasping for air as if he was held under water for a long time. Shutting his green eyes he focused on his breathing for a few minutes. Opening his eyes again he blinked then looked around. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. He shifted his body around looked at what he was sitting on. It was cold, Smooth, and he can see his reflection (not well but still). Blinking he ran his fingers along the smooth, shiny surface. Slowly he looked down and then swung his leg over the side. Since he didn't have his prosthetic with him he didn't move. Then something in front of him caught his eye, it was well …him.

He blinked a looked at his reflection. It was on some sort of rectangle and ended no more than two feet in length and width. He'd seen his reflection in shields before but it was always blurry and not so…prefect. He brought his hand up and watched as his reflection followed. "Odin…" he muttered. Turning his head he noticed that most of the room was white and it looked clean. A weird noise rang out causing Hiccup to jump up and turn around. He saw something open and a man come though the entrance. '_How did it open like that?'_ he thought he then turned his attention to the man. He was small, bigger than Hiccup in both size and weight but smaller than an average Viking. He had dark wavy brown hair that was very short and abnormal. The clothes he had on were very strange. Light blue and looked very thin. He had these weird things on his feet that were also light blue and thin. Then there was the thing around his neck, it was white and round. The man then took the thing around his neck and put it over his mouth and nose.

He looked up at Hiccup and he spoke, it was muffled and a little hard to make out but Hiccup understood what he said. "Hello Viking…I see that you are up…how are you feeling? Hungry? Cold?" Hiccup blinked and opened his mouth but nothing would come out. "Can you speak?" he asked in a concern voice. "Y-Yes" it barely came out in a whisper. "My name is James" he said and Hiccup just nodded not knowing what to say.

"Do you have a name?" he asked in a slow voice that made Hiccup feel like a five year old. He sat up straight and looked at the man "H-Hiccup" he said and the man tilted his head "Do you want some water?" he asked and Hiccup shook his head. "Ok then Hiccup…Welcome back" he then turned around and left. Hiccup just blinked '_Welcome back? What does that mean?...wait….where is dad? Toothless? Astrid!'_ frantically he looked around but saw nothing but his own reflection…


	7. Lookalike

James was jumping up and down like a little girl on her birthday. "It worked! I can't believe it worked!" he yelled happily. John and Marie just looked at each other, then at the ground both felt guilty. James stopped jumping and started planning "I want him questioned but first he needs to be comfortable around us…John! I want you to talk to him!" James yelled pointing at the brown hair, blue eyed man.

John snapped out of his guiltiness and stared at James "Me? Why me?" he asked and James smirked "Easy, he looks exactly like your younger brother" John narrowed his eyes at the other male "That's it? Just because he looks like Ivan?"

"Just talk to him like you would Ivan, not that hard because he looks like him"

John once again narrowed his eyes. "He's waiting John…he's scared…alone…he needs someone to trust"

"Just to betray him?"

James just shrugged and John felt a little bit of anger run though him. "He's still human…"

"Doesn't matter"

John sighed then walked away and over towards the small Viking. Grabbing his light blue scrubs off the wall, he put them on over his usual clothes. Grabbing the white mask he then put that on as well. '_he's just a kid and here he is being treated like a mutated animal…but he's also a Viking and only god knows what kind of diseases he could be carrying'_ John thought as he finished up. Typing in the code the door slid open. The Viking looked around the noise must of startled him.

'_Just talk to him like you would Ivan'_ with a deep breath he walked up to the one legged kid. Without thinking he said "Hey druggie how's it going?"

'_I did NOT just say that'_

"I'm sorry?" he looked at me and James what right he looked EXACTLY like Ivan right down to the freckles around his face. "Ehhhh…nothing, sorry about that" he said scratching the back of his head. The kid placed his hands in his laps and John looked at his leg. "How did you lose your leg?" John asked and he just blinked. "You can tell me!" smiling but he then realized that he couldn't see his smile because of his mask.

Coughing he scratched the back of his head again. "Ok how about something small…my name is Johnathan Newlands! But people just call me John! What's your name?" the Viking blinked again but still said nothing. Nobody said anything for a few seconds then the Viking spoke. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third" this time it was John's turn to blink.

"That's a long name…er…Hiccup"

It was weird calling another human a disease that all humans despise. Slowly I sat down next to him. He lightly scooted away from me. "I see you like green…I like the color blue! You know the neon blue that pops at you!" I said and he just gave me a look "Neon blue?"

"Yeah, you see neon is something….well a neon color is a bright color like really, really bright…a lot of people use it for raves or black lights!"

I can tell by his face that he was still confused before he could ask another question, John jumped up to his feet. "Err…let's move on!" Chuckling he leaned against the wall. "ummm….ok enough of this! Your dragon is alive! The thing is, he ran off and he's out there and most likely confused and a danger to the city, we need your help" John growled and watched as Hiccup's eyes slowly widen "Toothless is…here?" this time he jumped from the table most likely forgetting about him only having one leg. He almost tumbled to the ground but quickly grasped the wall.

"What my dad! Astrid! Where are they! Where am I?! What happened to Berk!?" he demanded, the scary thing was for a spilt second I thought I was really talking to Ivan. I shook my head and silently cursed James. '_Leave me with the hard job you bastard! Leave me to tell him everyone is dead and he's really over two thousand years old!'_

John pointed to the steel table "you might want to sit down" he knew the moment those words left his mouth that Hiccup already knew what was coming next because he paled and his lower lip started to quiver "Odin…no…no" letting go of the wall the teen fell to his knee and John quickly grabbed him before he could hit the ground. The Viking started to sob into his light blue scrub. "They're dead! Why!?" awkwardly John placed his hand on the Viking's head. "There. There" he said with no real emotion. Hiccup got off him and placed his hands on his face and started to sniffle in them.

'_I didn't know viking's had, well…emotions'_

The Viking let out shaky breaths then put his hands down. His eyes where know puffy and red. "You said Toothless was alive?" he said tilting his head. Slowly John nodded and the Viking looked at him his eyes narrowing making him look more and more like Ivan. "Where am I? why does everything look weird?" he demanded. '_James I'm going to kill you'_ I thought and then looked at him "….well….ok….you are in the year two thousand and twelve…." There was a moment of silence, for a split second John thought Hiccup was going to faint on the spot. "Two thousand….and twelve?" the Viking asked and John nodded.

"Yes, or as we call it Twenty-twelve"

"Oh Odin!" he buried his head in his head and then in a weak voice John heard him say "I want to be alone…please…"

"Okay"

Without another word John got up and left. James was watching him once he left. The door shut and John ripped his mask off "That was real shitty of you" he growled at James and the man shrugged. "What did you learn?"

"His name is Hiccup, Now if you don't mind I'm going to talk to my mother"


	8. urgent

I guess you all have figured it out that I am not finishing this story I am sorry I just don't want to, not going to beat around the bush. So, what I'm going to do is make a different story with Ivan and Hiccup, It's gonna be a crossover but I might not put it in a crossover category because what I'm crossing it over with isn't all that popular. So! no worries this isn't the end of Ivan and Hiccup! they will continue just in a different story.


End file.
